


His Beauty

by lilieslov



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M, Obsession, Possession, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilieslov/pseuds/lilieslov
Summary: You see, Jaebeom loves something beautiful and he hates it when someone touches what's his. Except for Jinyoung, he is allowed to touch whatever and whenever he pleased, because he is Jaebeom's after all.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	His Beauty

If you ask Jaebeom what Jinyoung means to him, without hesitation he will say that he is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. Jaebeom cannot fathom how a human being can be so beautiful, delicate, and masculine at the same time. In Jaebeom’s eyes Jinyoung is truly the masterpiece among other god’s creature. And if you ask Jaebeom if he loves Jinyoung, of course without hesitation he will say that he loves Jinyoung so much “Of course I love you Jinyoung, how can I not love something as beautiful as you.” he once said to Jinyoung when he asked if he ever loves him. Of course Jinyoung is happy to hear that from Jaebeom, he was elated beyond belief that someone he loves reciprocates his feelings.

You see, Jaebeom worships Jinyoung’s beauty and he will do anything to make Jinyoung stay by his side. Every night when their body becomes one, Jaebeom always whispers how beautiful he is and how he wants to devour Jinyoung’s body with paints, and Jinyoung of course always loves it when he’s being worshipped by Jaebeom. “You truly are a beauty Jinyoung.” Jaebeom said when he was painting Jinyoung’s naked figure on his bed. Jaebeom never tired telling Jinyoung that he is the most beautiful thing he ever had in his life.

Jinyoung knows that Jaebeom loves and is obsessed with something beautiful, he owns so many beautiful things in his apartment, and Jinyoung’s portrait is one of so many beautiful things he owns, the beautiful portrait hangs on his bedroom wall along with the other beautiful paintings. And another thing that is endearing about Jaebeom to Jinyoung is that Jaebeom never lets anyone touch his collections. “I don’t want other people to touch what is mine because they are very dear to me and I don’t want them to be dirtied by the other hands, baby.” he explained to Jinyoung why he doesn’t like someone to touch his collection “But, you’re an exception baby, you can touch them whenever and however you please because you’re one of them.” he adds while stroking Jinyoung’s right cheek lovingly. Jinyoung did not sense something wrong with what Jaebeom said, instead he feels elated and feels that he is special because he can touch them, while the others can’t do that.

And if you ask Jinyoung what Jaebeom means to him, he will say lovingly that Jaebeom is the most important person in his life. Jinyoung never felt loved and as beautiful before he met Jaebeom, and everything seems changed after he met Jaebeom, he felt loved and beautiful with the way Jaebeom treated him like an art piece. He loved how Jaebeom touched, kissed, and bedded him with delicacy. “Jaebeom, you know that I love you right?” Jinyoung once said to Jaebeom while he was underneath Jaebeom and under his mercy. “I know baby, and I love you too, beauty.” He answered while poncing into him hard.

You already know Jaebeom’s love and obsession towards something beautiful and how he doesn’t like other people touches what’s his. Jinyoung is one of them, he doesn’t like it when he sees someone seeing his beautiful face and watching him as if they want him the way he is. He hates it, he hates it very much “Jinyoung is his for fuck sake! and no one should touch what’s his!” that was what Jaebeom thought. And Jinyoung realizes too late that Jaebeom only sees him as a mere art, as his possession. Jaebeom never once sees him as someone, as a human, Jaebeom only sees him as a thing, an art he possessed. He realized too late about that, he only realized when he laid helpless in Jaebeom’s arms after he drank something Jaebeom offered to him. “You know baby, I love beautiful things and collect them and I don't like it when someone touches them, baby.” he coos mocking sadness. “And you’re one of them beauty, I don’t like it when someone touches what’s mine, I don’t like it when someone saw you as if they possess you when in reality you are mine to touch, to admire, and to wreck, so I have to do this in order for them to not see what’s mine, you have to die so only I can admire your beauty, baby.” He adds while he strokes Jinyoung’s hair lovingly and smiles wickedly at him.


End file.
